Strip Night
by Reno the lover
Summary: Roy and Riza get invited to the new strip club in town. What happens when they both end up on the couch at Riza's house? Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is rated M for Lemons in later chapters. I don't know the whole story of Riza and her father but I found the information at .com/wiki/Riza_Hawkeye. I've never been to a real strip club either so I just let my imagination go about movie I've seen. Hope you like.

Ch 1

Invitation

Late in the week Riza Hawkeye had been watching as her supervisor Roy Mustang, flirt and sway the hearts of young girls as they presented to him their gifts the day before Valentines. She too had received some valentines from friends and admirers. How she had wished to be one of those girls; she new he had a way with words and that the looks in his eyes where not that of love but that of admiration and pride.

Mustang, such a big headed, smug … gentlemen, sometimes, he confused her but all at once she secretly and deeply desired him. Riza joined the military for a sole purpose. There was someone she needed to protect, and that someone was Roy. After her father's death and she had entrusted the secret of fire alchemy to Roy, her feelings towards their long friendship had began to change within her. She found herself hiding her blushing face whenever, on the rare occasion, he daydreamed in his office. This was one of the many things he did while he tried to avoid his paper work and recently he had been found daydreaming more often, she often wondered what about.

After sometime of word exchange between the colonel and one of his lady staff, she once again found him daydreaming. He had already finished his paper work, early to her surprise but she couldn't help but watch his features as he gazed into space in silence. She realized small hairs spiking from him chin.

"Looks like you need to shave sir," she quietly broke the silence, he did not reply.

Falmen entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Colonel!" he exclaimed, breaking Roy's trance.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow's Valentines, so the guys where wondering, being a Sunday with us not having to work and all, maybe you'd like to come with us to that new club for a little R&R?" Roy's face twisted with surprise.

"You're asking me to a strip club?" his unexpected blunt reaction made Riza's heart skip a beat. Lt. Havoc was standing in the door way smoking and smiling.

"I told you there's no point in asking him. This is Mustang we're taking about he wouldn't be interested." Falmen ignored the interference.

Mustang looked down at his pen and thought about it for a moment.

"Well I guess it is Valentines." Both officers exchanged interested grins and Hawkeye slightly glared at her boss.

"Sure I guess, I haven't done so in a while, might be interesting."

Both male officers smiled big, as if they had been planning something of mischief between them, this made Riza nervous.

"A strip club sir?" she verified.

"Sure why not? Hey if you're not doing anything you should come with us," pressed Havoc.

"Me?" questioned the blond, "you really think I would enjoy something like that?"

"If not you can go, we won't force you to stay," finished Roy. Riza thought about it for a moment, trying to imagine Mustang drunk and gawking over the girls, the image was easier then she had thought and a little amusing at that.

"I guess I'll come along. What time?"

Mustang turned his full attention to Riza.

"I'll pick you up around 7:00 and don't worry about the coast okay."

It was more of a demand then a request, and she warmly smiled at his generous offer. Falmen and Havoc exchanged looks.

"See you guys there around 7:30 then," finished Falmen.

When they left the room Riza looked to Roy.

"Their up to something," she mumbled to him.

"Maybe, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle as adults."

"Looks like it's time to go home for the night."

"Then I'll see you at 7:00"


	2. Strip Club

Ch 2

Strip Club

Riza dressed in dark, loose blue jeans and a wide neck T-shirt, white with red horizontal stripes, than she added light makeup and let her hair down for the evening.

Roy dressed in baggy dark green jeans with large pockets on either leg, a red tank top with an open white T-shirt over it. The red underneath the white clayed to his strong body and his alchemy pocket watch was chained to his pocket from the belt loop on his left side. He had trimmed his growing beard before stopping to pick up Hawkeye.

She came out of the house in her sneakers and casual dress, a sight Roy had not seen in quite a while, he smiled at the memory of when they where younger, before the military. How they had the same ideas of shaping the country into a place without fear and to protect the people who lived in it. Riza sat in the passenger side and took in all of Roy's dress, hiding back a slight pink blush.

"You're looking nice today," he started.

"So are you."

"This? Nah, it's just my lazy cloths."

She smiled at his rare modesty.

"I wonder what it's going to be like?" he looked to her questioning face.

"It will be loud and the room will be hot." She glanced at him in question.

"So you've been there before?"

"No," he started out of the drive, "but this is not my first time in a strip club."

"Oh, I see," she glanced down nervously.

"Something the matter?" his questioning eyes, did not leave the road.

"No I just, well … this would be my first time at a place like this. I've really never cared to venture this sort of thing."

"Why did you decide to come?"

She thought about this question for a moment, pondering weather or not to tell him the truth.

"I'm not sure," she lied. In truth she wanted to know what he would be like in this sort of place, her new found feelings toward him, made her almost jealous that he would go to a strip club and possibly have eyes for one of the woman. In her mind she thought it was silly because there was nothing stronger then friendship between them, but still, she felt it necessary to accompany him, and 'truth be told' she was simply curious.

"Well I hope we can have fun tonight, I'm not sure what kind of place this is really, and it's still a new building." Riza saw the calm expression on his face and all jealousy was whipped away when a new found smile spread across her face.

When they arrived Roy paid both their way in, even after Riza had insisted on paying for herself, he would hear nothing of it.

The two looked for Havoc and Falmen eventually finding then seated at one of the many small round tables. Havoc was flirting with one of the waitresses and Falmen had been looking at the menus. Mustang took a seat next to Falmen and looked over the interior of the building.

The walls where crimson red and reached up curving into a high dome sealing. There where many small round, wooden tables filled with people and held menus along with a few empty seats. Some of the tables had four chairs while others had only two. The room was loud with chatter and to his front held a stage and a few caged platforms all with colored lights; the dancers where not yet percent, but the smell of food filled the air as many servers came around to take and deliver orders from the surrounding guests.

Riza took a seat between Havoc and Roy also looking about the room. The cages caught her curiosity and to her left she saw a glass window that lead into a back room where the DJ sat talking to one of the workers. Roy began looking threw for something to eat and looked to Falmen.

"So this is a really nice place." Falmen agreed with a nod of his head.

"This is my second time here since they opened; I think you'll enjoy the show."

"It seems promising."

"Can I ask you something?" Roy's eyes widened at the sudden change in Falmen's volume in his voice.

"What is it?" he asked leaning in closer so that only the two of them could hear.

"I know it's none of my business and I hope you don't hold it against me."

"So ask already, I'm curious."

"Is there something going on between you and the Lt.?"

"Me and Riza?" he questioned to confirm his wonderings.

"Yah," ashore the other.

"Not that I know of," replied the colonel half-heartedly, returning his attention to ordering his meal for the night.

Havoc's face fell after the harsh rejection he received from the waitress.

"So Roy?" started the smoker. Mustang looked to him.

"Have you been on any dates recently?" Roy grew a little irritated about the subject with Riza around.

"No Havoc I've been busy as of late."

"Well could you give me a tip or two?" Riza blushed, trying to ignore the 'guy talk'

"Maybe at a more appropriate time?" he growled.

Havoc seemed disappointed.

"Fine I can wait, but you know It's not like 'she's' going to mind." Mustang had an irritated vein pop up on his forehead.

The group was interrupted by the DJ over the loud speaker.

"Now every body take you're seats, the show is about to begin"


	3. Watch 'em dance

Ch 3

Watch 'em dance

The lights went dim and a spin of music filled the air. The room had been lighted by the stage in a yellow brightness. Three girls came out onto the stage the first was blond with long curly hair, bright blue eyes and dark make up. She wore a red tube top, exposed a lot of cleavage and tight short shorts. About in her late teens, her breasts and back side where heavy but her body is well shaped for dancing, she also had a dangling diamond belly ring in her stomach. With red heals on her feet she bounced to one of the cages as the audience cheered and whooted. The second girl had shoulder length dark hair that fell straight along her shoulders and arms. Her bangs where straight and to her eye brows and her eyes are dark green, and she wore a sports bra and short jean shorts, black lacy heals. She stayed on the stage and went to one of the polls, flashing her breasts to the audience, the group realized her nipples where covered by a silver glitter, hiding the small pink nubs. The audience shot her whistles and sexy comments. The third girl was a red head and boy cropped, she had two sets of earrings in each ear, and one in her young. She wore red eye shadow and black mascara with white in the center of each set of lash. Her nails where painted white and her heals also where white. She wore a loose leather skirt, black lacy choker, and a see threw button up, T-shirt with a black bra underneath. Smiling brightly she bounced her was to a second cage of the opposite of the stage where the blond resides.

Havoc whooted at the girls and Falmen stared blushing, and sweating. Roy slightly blushed at the girls and a grin wiped across his face. Riza realized this and she too blushed but it was mostly dew to the look on his face then the girls' appearance.

Smoke filled the floor of the stage and the cages where lifted into the air so that all of the audience would have a better view. Base notes thumped threw the room, making Riza's heart beat in rhythm. She looked about there where many men in the audience but still there where a few women too. She wondered if any or all of the men already had girlfriends or wives. Then she wondered how many of those women knew their husbands wear about. The whole thought bothered her and brought her attention back to the group who now started eating their dinner. She looked to her plate of steak and potatoes picked up her utensils and started eating to calm her nerves. Havoc's eyes about popped out of his head as the blond bend over. She was not wearing any underwear under those shorts and he watched in all the hot glory.

"Falmen! You are the man for bringing me here!" Falmen gave a victorious grin. Riza had an anime sweat drop over her head, wondering if Havoc knew how he sounded.

Roy took a swing of scotch and gazed across the room at the girls in a dream-like state.

"Enjoying your self?" asked Falmen, pink in the cheeks and feeling bubbly on the inside. Mustang was let out of his trance and looked to the man.

"Yes, I guess I am," he admitted.

Some more girls dressed in about the same fashion came out on to the stage and the first three began to strip to the music. The brunet hung up side down on the poll and undid her top, letting it fall casually to the floor, her straight dark hair a mess from her position. The red head started collecting bills in her bra and shorts, while thrusting the air. The blond was touching herself as she spun and shook her hips to the audience.

Riza watched the girls as they moved in a manner she was unaccustomed to. Roy was slightly tipsy and set his glass down; slowly finishing his food his eyes glanced around to the guys then to Riza. He realized her expression of curiosity as she watched the other girls.

"So what do you think?"

"It's alright. Really it looks like fun." he cocked an eyebrow at her sudden interest in pole dancing and striping.

"Really," it was more of a conclusion then a question. Riza blushed at his words, finding it hard to turn to look at his face, knowing he watched her with that all knowing smile.

When she turned her head to peer into his charcoal black eyes she couldn't help but blush at his charming smile she would have call smug if not for the alcohol in her system.

After some time and most of the girls where with out tops and some where in thongs all the lights on the stage went out and the audience, drunk and honey cheered and applauded the dancer in the dark. Soon after the overhead lights dimmed and slowly turned them back on. All the girls where now on stage holding hands and bowing, cleavage hanging out for all to see, then the cheered and hugged one another, skin wet and hair matted. The girls all walked off stage and the DJ announced it was closing time.

Havoc was passed out at the table and Falmen tried to wake him. Roy stood up to stretch and straightened his cloths he looked down and instantly blushed, and then hurriedly took his seat again. Riza looked to him in question.

"You too huh?" asked Falmen, "looks like Havoc is another victim."

"I don't know what you mean," Roy closed his eyes trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. Riza looked to Mustang almost embarrassed to ask.

"What does he mean Roy?"

"Roy turned his face away," it's nothing. Falmen laughed and Havoc opened his eyes red in the face.

"Morning wood."

"Morning," replied Havoc, "wait what?" Falmen laughed at him.

"I said you have morning wood, because you just wok up with junior poking his head up," he laughed again. Riza grew increasingly red and turned to Mustang's blushing face.

"Roy?" her voice squeaked as he looked down at the table.

"So you're trying to tell me you weren't turned on by that display Falmen?" retaliated the colonel.

"I didn't say that I just wore a belt."

Riza stood up after that comment.

"All three of you have boners?" her voice shook with embarrassment; she turned to leave.

"Riza don't go," pleaded Mustang.

"I'm not comfortable being surrounded by horny men." The three guys looked at each other.

"But this building is filled with horny men," stated Havoc. A moment of realization hit Riza, he was right, why else would guys come here, to see a show? Maybe, but was Mustang really like that?

"I came here to see a show but this just happens to be the result," he answered the look she gave him as if reading her mind.

"Oh so ... " she didn't know how to react.

"Maybe we should call a taxi," finished Roy, "I'm not fit for driving; we can pick up my car in the morning."

"Okay," she agreed.

Falmen and Havoc said their good buys and started walking about trying to see if either of them would be lucky enough to meet one of the girls.

Roy tried to hide his manhood in the rim of his pants without letting Riza see and the two called a taxi for the ride home. The ride would take half an hour to reach Riza's and Mustang insisted that she get dropped off first so he could pay for the ride home all at once when he got dropped off. The sky was dark and cool against their skin as they stood outside waiting for the taxi to turn up. Roy put his hands in his pockets, the cool night air soothed his buzzed head and Riza came up from behind him.


	4. A Bold Move Made All The Differance

Ch 4

A Bold Move Made All The Difference

"I enjoyed myself tonight," stated Hawkeye

"Good, I'm glad," replied the other.

"I just wish you wouldn't have had to pay for everything."

"It's not your fault; I just prefer it this way."

Riza looked at his pants unable to ignore the fact that the man she was crushing on was turned on and she wanted to explore his person, she wanted to see, to feel his warm erection. She could tell he was trying to hide it from her gaze by the way his pants bulged and how he had buttoned the bottom of his shirt to cover it. This made it harder to view disappointing her, but she was far too bashful to say anything, and hoped he would not catch on to her desires. He gave a slight smile to himself, not looking to her face.

"Something wrong?" his question made her face heat.

"Nothing at all," she mumbled as the taxi pulled up to let them in. Roy opened the door for her and she sat in, then he walked around to the other side, closing the door behind him.

"Such a gentlemen."

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Because when accompanying a lady, a man needs to show her that she's important." His answer caught her off guard.

"So I'm important to you?" he blinked in confection.

"Of course you are Riza. We've been friends for a long time, we work together. Why wouldn't you be important to me?"

"Good point," she smiled to herself.

Roy looked to her in the moon light her skin shone bright and beautiful. Her long blond hair gleamed against her fair skin. He felt his center growing hot again and he looked away in embarrassment.

"What is it?" she questioned

"It's nothing," he lied, looking out the window at the street lights and buildings passing him by.

"So um, I guess this is the end of our night out."

"Yah, guess so," Mustang knew he should make a move but he didn't know if she would reject him. He wanted to hold her to feel her soft body against his. He wanted to tworl her hair with his fingertips and taste her beautifully glazed lips. But if she where to reject his desires it might be uncomfortable going to work with her, not to mention a chance at ruening their friendship.

Riza looked out the window on her side of the car and Roy lifted his right arm to place it on the top of the back rest between the two of them. Riza could feel his presents closer and glanced out the side of her eye to see his arm resting on the back of the seats, if only she could scoot closer to him without him knowing and put his arm around her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, his eyes fixed on her without turning his head to see clearly, she seemed to be looking away so he continued to gaze at her beauty.

After pondering how best to do this Roy put his hand back into his lap, and boldly scooted closer to her, she blushed slightly and looked up to his nervously smiling face. He watched her waiting for a reaction and to his surprise she scooted toward him. The two sat close smiling at one another not speaking a word. Roy looked over the seat from where he sat at the driver. Riza blushed and looked away too; she shyly looked down at his lap and gently touched her pinky finger to his.

He looked down and she pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stated blushingly, what are you doing? Was all that crossed her mind?

"Its fine," he admitted taking her pinky finger with his own, causing her to blush as he watched her. She forgot how to breath for a moment feeling his gaze on her and decided this would be a good time for conversation to settle her nerves.

"So do you think one of the guys got to talk to any of the girls?"

"ha, no, not a chance. Havoc will tell us he did tomorrow to make me jealous but I don't think he could get that lucky," he laughed under his breath causing her to breathe again and smile.

"You think he will?"

"Most defiantly." He paused, "Havoc's like that, he doesn't like the fact that I got a lot of Valentines either, I'm not even sure if he got any to be honest."

"Oh, I see. So you think he's the jealous type?" Roy thought about it for a moment.

"Sometimes, but I wouldn't worry about it too much."

The driver looked at the two threw the rearview mirror.

"So you guys have fun tonight?"

"yah, it was interesting to say the least," admitted the colonel.

"I haven't been there yet, but I heard the girls are pretty and they have great food."

"Then you heard right my friend," admitted Roy timidly, knowing he was with a girl he liked and unsure how she felt about him watching other girls. Her grip on his pinky finger tightened and Roy felt it was necessary to stop talking about the half naked girls form before. He then let go of her pinky and healed her hand, she looked up to him eyes full of curiosity. Both their hands rest on his lap and she could feel the heat rising on his leg, making her blush thought she tried to ignore it.

They stopped at a red light and saw a couple walking hand in hand across the street in front of them.

"Well you're awful warm," she teased and he blushed.

"Yah, I guess so," his hands where a little sweaty so he let go of her. She whipped her hand on her pants and took his warm hand and placed it on her leg, he watched her contently as she placed her softer, cooler hand on top of his. He squeezed her leg slightly making her giggle.

"Are you two dating?" asked the driver.

"Not exactly," stated Riza.

"We're close friends," finished the other.

Riza looked to her friend and smiled.

"You're hands are really sweaty tonight." He took his hand back to his own lap and looked away. After a few moments Riza boldly placed her hand on Roy's upper lap, causing him to stiffen and forget how to breathe. He didn't move and simply pretended not to notice. She bashfully moved her hand up to his murmur causing Mustang to close his eyes and his lips to part slightly. She held it there realizing his pleasurable expression and debating if she should go on or leave him alone.

He didn't stop her, he wanted her to continue, but he also realized her hesitate. The blood in his body boiled with desire and his erection grew hard once more, almost painfully as it tried to stretch out of his pants but to no avail. Riza could feel herself growing wet as she felt the hot budge beneath his pants; she softly groped him earning a slight gasp. He was ready and she knew it. She released and turned her head not bearing to look at him any longer. He grew frustrated on the inside but would not let on.

"What was that about?" he whispered to her.

"I was just curious."

"Curious?" his deep voice moaned in her ear, his breath smelled like chocolate coffee as he speaks, "What are you curious about Riza, maybe I can help." It took a moment for her to catch her breath, was that desire in his voice?

Roy could feel the strong urge to just take her right there, after her wonderful small touch; he no longer had doubts about how she felt about him. Weather it was lust or love it didn't matter right now, he just wanted her.

"Maybe we should go to my place instead, it's in the same direction, and you could stay the night."

"Roy Mustang you're drunk." her words caught him off guard.

"But I thought?"

"We're going to my house because I have a car that can take us back to the club to pick yours up in the morning." Did she say in the morning? Then it was true, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"That's fine."


	5. A Longing Fufillment

Ch 5

A Longing Fulfillment

The two arrived at Riza's house and Roy paid the taxi driver before entering.

When they entered the house Roy sat on the couch, taking off his over shirt to place it on the back of the furniture, exposing the bulge in his pants. Riza laughed at how comfortable he was with showing his body now.

"Can I get you something to drink colonel?"

"No I've had enough for the night thanks." Riza tossed her coat aside and slipped off her sneakers then sat on the couch next to Mustang looking at the bulge in his pants with pink cheeks.

"So," she started, "do I really turn you on?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Well come here and find out."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's really you or if it's that alcohol talking."

"Maybe a little both," Mustang shrugged.

Hawkeye leaned in over his spread legs to place her hand on his erection.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," he moaned lazily. The shyly unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly, when she tugged at his boxers he closed his eyes and moaned slightly. His manhood popped right out and stood almost straight up in the air. Hawkeye examined it's length and bulk, she had seen peanuses before but seeing it attached to the man she had secretly admired for such a long time, took her breath away. It stood fully mature and a strong 8" she felt herself growing uncomfortably wet at the thought of it filling her and she couldn't help but blush at the beautiful sight.

"Wow Roy you surprise me."

"I could tell by the look on your face, you look like you won a trophy or something," he laughed.

His tight red shirt showed the contours of his body, turning her on even more.

Gently and quickly she licked her lips his eyes widened at the lustful look on her face. She quickly parted his lips and took in a mouthful of cock. The sudden contact caused Roy to sit up and moan loudly. She played her tong in circles and gently sucked. His eyes widened big as he tried to keep self control, gripping her hair tightly but not painfully.

"Riza," he choked out. She moaned causing shivers of excitement and pleasure up threw his spine. He removed his shirt as he slowly adjusted to the rhythm and wetness she kept.

His sculpted body did not go unnoticed to her. She pulled up and off him, looking into his face. He was slightly sweating and his expression was that of longing and need. Her blushing face gazed into his. He placed a thumb on her soft lips then replaced it with his own. They kissed and tasted one another for a moment. Roy pulled her in close to deepen the kiss and she gripped the top of his hair with need. Carefully but quickly he managed to pull her pants off. Releasing the kiss they both stripped. He lied her down on the couch and gazed at all her fair skinned beauty. Her blushing cheeks, trimmed pussy and pink pointed nipples, all of it was blissful in his eyes, he hated the thought that it might be the alcohol but new that even if it helped him get where he is now, he still had liked his Lt. for a long time now. This was a moment he had been dreaming of for a long time now.

Reaching into his pants pocket that lies on the floor beneath him, he pulled out a condom.

"Do you always keep them with you?"

"Only on occasion," he admitted as he rolled it onto his murmur. He laid down on her, placing his penus near her entrance, focusing a finger into her to see if she was wet and to his happiness she was well ready. In one quick thrust he forced his way into the tight spot causing a loud gasp from her lips.

"Roy!" she shouted, face hot and eyes welling up with tears from the sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be so rough." Riza caught her breath.

"It's going to really hurt if you don't start moving." he followed her demand and slowly and gently trusted in and out of her entrance. It became easier and easier as she grew wetter for him. He began to pick up speed and she moaned for more.

"Roy, oh god Roy!"

"Riza" he moaned, laying back and pulling her weight on top. He bite at her neck and tangled her hair between his fingers as she took charge over his body. He lean back and let her move with speed as she wrapped her arms around his strong body, she pushed him in as far as he would go, causing her to cry a little, the bliss was too much. Upon playing with her hair and her head lying by his, he got a glimpse at the fire element branded on her back; it had been a while since he had been given the truth about fire alchemy and knew her father's research was a hard thing to give up all those years ago. But he was the one she gave it up to, he was the one she trusted with her father's life long research, and now he used it to make a name of himself, he became the flame and he couldn't have gotten to where he was without her help, he was eternally grateful.

"Riza you really are something truly amazing." She pulled her face up to look at his.

"Why do you--"

"All that you have done for me, I think you for everything."

"Shut up and let me enjoy this," she smiled and he returned it, rolling them over to their sides and picking up the dominance again. He pushed one of her legs over his shoulder and quickly pushed himself in and out.

"Ahhh Roy! Ohhhh yes! YES! Oh Roy Mustang!" she was fighting for air and tears fell from her eyes as she took it all in. He worked quickly and powerfully, body sweating and erection pulsing inside of her, he tried not to release so soon he wanted this for a long time, and he was going to get as much out of this as he could. Riza let out some height pitched gasps for air that put him on edge. He reached his arms up to her neck, put her lag down and pulled himself in fast and hard, slamming her sweet center. Riza let out a loud scream as they both came, both pulsing and gasping for air.

"Riza," he gasped and she wined and whimpered with the electrical current of lust ripping threw her core.

"Oh God Roy!" she squealed, and Roy smiled still inside of her, he took a deep breath and slammed into her again and she let out another cry. He kissed and nibbled at her chest and breasts.

"Wow, I needed that," Mustang was sweating and his body fought the trembling with in. It was so good and it had been too long since he allowed himself to loose all control like that. He slowly pushed himself into the deepest parts of her wall. Her back arched and he repositioned himself on top of her trying to fit more into her as their pubs tangled black and blond together, all 8" deep inside her warm, wet, strong walls and into her stomach. As he added pressure she squirmed and trembled trying for another release. She needed him, like none other, her heart filled with love and longing, wanting to remain conjoined like this for all time. She knew noting but him and he knew nothing but her. One last heavy thrust and they both let out a loud scream! She squirmed and he pulsed finally a haze of dizziness overcame the both of them, both where over heated and light headed.

Roy rolled onto his side still deep within her body they where conjoined and it felt so right. Nothing else in the world existed, not the messy couch covered in their cum not the neighbors who no doubly heart their cries of lust and need not even the fact that they over did it and where both on the verge of passing out unless they took it easy, neither wanted to chance walking. That was the first of all the amazing nights to come.


End file.
